The resource uses the availability of genealogical information on the Utah descendents of the Mormon pioneers. A computerized data base of these large pedigrees linked to computerized medical records, death certificates, and genetic marker data creates a unique opportunity for medical genetic research. The objectives of the resource are: (1) to create a data resource for genetic and epidemiological studies, (2) to implement and develop methods for analysis of population based genetic epidemiological data, (3) to make resource available on a national basis to qualitified investigators, and (4) to collaborate with resource users for implementation of disease specific research.